User talk:KrazyKeke
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Question Re: I'm not sure I follow...the Infobox is supposed to list a few important details without carrying on for too long. In order to use the Infobox for a standard Shinigami/Soul Reaper, go to Add other templates under the Template tab on the right side of your Article Edit feature, just underneath the Add features and media. Once there, just click on the Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami) and that should give you your infobox. Now if you want to finish your article according to manual style, just use the above gray edit bar with the texts and format selections bar. It should look like this when your complete... Ichigo Kurosaki (Kurosaki Ichigo) is a Substitute Soul Reaper. Appearance: (Fill in the blankspace below) Personality: (Fill in the blankspace below) Synopsis: (Fill in the blankspace below; optional) History: (Fill in the blankspace below) Powers/Abilities: (Fill in the blankspace below) Equipment/Paraphenilia: (Fill in the blankspace below) Zanpakuto: (Fill in the blankspace below) Behind the scenes/Trivia: (Fill in the blankspace below; optional) Quote(s): (Fill in the blankspace below; optional) Image Query Re: Now THIS was the one thing that stumped me when I first got here as well. Alright, I need you to follow a few simple steps in order to make your picture available for display on your Infobox. 1) Upload the picture of your choice you want on display for the Infobox, by selecting the 'Photo' button in the 'Add features and media' tab on the right hand side of your Article Edit page. 2) Once done with that, there will be immediate images you can select to upload that has been uploaded by other users. More than likely, its best not to touch them considering they're being used for Articles of their own which they lay ownership for. Go to the top of the window instead that you've opened and there should be a 'Upload Image' icon button above. Click that, and you'll be able to browse your computer for personal images you've saved or downloaded. Select one of these images before completing the upload. 3) Once you've uploaded your picture, its best at this point to save your progress and fully put the picture onto the Wiki and article itself by clicking the blue highlighted buttong 'Publish' on the upper right hand corner of your Article Edit features. Once that is done, you will be able to see your Article as you've edit it so far. You will then CLICK on the picture you've uploaded onto your article and it will automatically enlarge for display. Take your cursor, and drag it along the large blue letters/numbers on the above opened window of the pic and then initiate Copy/Paste onto it. Once you know for sure that you've copied the entire title of the picture, you may close out of it, and enter back into the 'Edit' mode. 4) Now, go to the Infobox you've already uploaded and click the 'Edit' button available on display. Once inside, you will have opened the Infobox window, showing your different boxes *as you may already know*, and one will show 'image'. This is where you will need to pay close attention to me on this one: A). enter in the 'symbol from your keyboard onto the blankspace FIRST 2 times. Then enter in the text, 'File' followed by a ':' after that, you will then Copy/Paste your image's title onto the blankspace. B). Once done with that, you will then enter in the keyboard symbol '|' which uses the same button as '\' if you didn't know *I was stumped at first as well, lol!*. Once you do that, enter the numerals for the size of the picture you want, such as, '250px' or '300px'. C). Once that is done, you will reenter the '|' symbol again, followed by 2 more of the '' symbols. 5) Once you've finished this process, as complicated as I might have made it, click the special 'Preview' button on the right hand side of the Infobox, and it SHOULD show your picture on the Infobox itself. If it has showed out, but not in the right size, feel free to adjust the size portion of the image bar until you find a suitable size you desire. 6) *Optional* if you don't want the picture you've uploaded onto your article that is NOW on your Infobox, feel free to delete it by waving your cursor over it to show the pop-up options of either 'Modify' or 'Delete'. Confirm the deletion and it should disappear from your article. If you accidentally delete this picture when you wanted to keep it, its already saved onto the Wiki database, and all you have to do is go back to the 'Add features and media' tab and re-upload the picture you've uploaded in the first place as many times as you need to. That's pretty much it...let me know if you have anymore questions The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:16, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Not a problem ;) I'm always willing to help the beautiful damsel in distress, lol! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 18:40, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Gotei That page is unused, and majority of the site is working independent of each other, so if you want to make the vice captain then go for it, but it will be in yours or whoever you choose to collaborate with's universe. --The Doctor (''Appointments'') 05:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Problems Your Article is out of order as the Zanpakutou section needs to be a subsection of the Abilities section as well as the fact that the zan section is not organized properly. Normal format is Name (Kanji, "translation") :*'Shikai:' Shikai Special Ability: :* :*'Bankai' (If applicable) :Bankai Special Ability: Hope this helps.--The Doctor (''Appointments'') 01:45, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi! I read your message about the storyline'' Bleach: Rebirth in a Stained World'' (great title, by the way ;D) and your two characters Haru and Shiragiku. I have a question: what do you mean by "So....if I edit my characters' profies a bit, will they be allowed to the Lt.(Shiragiku) of the 9th and Captain of the 12th(Haru)?". I think the phrase might have one or two missing words so I don't understand it completely. Apart from that, I'd be more than happy to help you! Also, your articles are pretty good for someone that just started. Check the official wiki for the details in the format of how it should be presented. I think you forgot to make some text bold, it really makes the difference because it gives the illusion it's less text. Great job and welcome to the wiki! If you have any more questions, just ask and, please make a title like the one I made saying Welcome so I can see it better. Davidchola2 17:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Ok! Now I get it! You wanna be part of my storyline! I'm gonna be honest, I really like the story about Shiragiku, especially the use of small details that make her unique. I made some changes so you see how it should be, nothing big. I have three ideas for storylines, written in Word documents. They are (covers on the right, made by me): * Bleach: Gems and Gold, Silver Moon: Hiro Hakifuku and her husband, joined by Ayame Ishida find a device (Garganta Creator) in Aizen's palace, Las Noches and use it to travel to other dimensions, to find out the truth about his researches. They find Israphel, a "jungly" dimension, inhabited by the surviving Drakéide, a species able to use hybrid Kidō. Together, they join forces to defeat Naizen Fujimaru, an evil Drakéide, and the strongest. He is later killed by ??? (I won't reveal). * Bleach: The New Generation of Blades: Soul Society is invaded by a Togabito, Kaguro and his men. He takes over and the Captains and Lieutenants are forced to live in the Human World, in a special basement in Kobayashi Muruyama's house. Then, ??? (characters to choose) travel to Hell, to Kaguro's fortress,' Jardines del Infierno' (Hell Gardens). A certain Arrancar (don't wanna spoil) escapes, because of his soul being divided into more than two places. Kaguro dies. * Bleach: The Return! Search for the Soul: ''??? (to choose) go search the missing pieces of the soul of said Arrancar to defeat him, by killing each piece. * ''Bleach: Betrayal! The Vibration: Ineko, the Zanpakutō Spirit of Okura Tagawa, rebels against him due to the lack of knowledge and experience of his wielder towards his sword. Using his ability, he creates an army to defeat the Shinigami. *''Work in progress...'' I still need to think and to schedule my characters, but it is possible (55% chance, currently). Davidchola2 18:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 RE:Confused Oh, well.....I just went on google translate and copy and pasted it into the add page box, hop i helped!! :D Welcome back! Thank you! It's very simple. I don't know Japanese but I'm a fast learner. I know a bit of Japanese grammar rules. Every "uu" or "oo" is switched to "ū" or "ō". respectively. Just go to "Source Mode" up there on the editing tools ↑ 'and choose the icon. Also, I am just careful with my translations with the few rules I learned over time. I actually use Google Translate, but Seireitou recommended http://www.nihongodict.com/, just type a word and search. There are both Hiragana (curvier characters), Katakana (linear ones) and Kanji (complicated ones). In Japanese, most complex words (E.g. Water (水, ''Mizu) → Waterbridge (水橋, Mizu'hashi) are just an addition of another ''kanji. Other are more complex. Joined with another kanji, they change. (E.g. Light (光, Hikari) → Light Release (光遁, Kōton) (taken from a Narutopedia research article about Nature Transformation). This was just a quick tip. It's complicated to explain by message. Davidchola2 20:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Also I advise you! DON'T USE the website you're using anymore! It's not good for this kind of translations because it DOESN'T apply the basic Japanese rules. Just use another website that allows you to translate more than 1 word at a time. Haru Fukyuu's Zanpakuto is actually Konran-nushi (混乱主, C haos Lord) . Its release is "Scream" (叫び, Sakebi). Also, for verbs on Google Translate, search for the ones with the end like び or て, etc. Simple ones. Story Just make an article with text. Remember that each paragraph is for different dialogues or text and you should name your characters. I put their name in parenthesis followed by the initial. whenever they talk, I indicate their speech with the letter. it's much easier. also, if you need to make a logo, go here http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/forfans/bleach/fontcreator.html. Davidchola2 23:31, December 26, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Fanfic Set-up #1 Alright listen carefully. Fanfics are not done THAT differently from Roleplays, that is if you're a literate Roleplayer. The real trick is how to structure your Fanfic. Although I have YET to post a Fanfic on here, here's a easy way to post your Fanfic's first chapter. 1) First, create your Article's title with the Initial title for the series, then make sure to put in ':' after it before stating the Chapter of your Fanfic. After that is done, post the Article. 2) Next, You will probably want to put in a 'Property' Template. After this is done, go to the next step. 3) Third, Look at the following text... Bleach Fanfic Series: Chapter 1 *put in text here* That should be sufficient enough to put it as a Chapter. Anything more involved come and ask me again :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Picture and Story Hi! To post a picture, you have to put the cursor on the line you want it. Then, choose all the setting, the alignement. If it's on the wrong place, just grab it and push it to the place you want. If it's on the left, usually goes to the right. Just change the settings. Also, VERY IMPORTANT: sometimes, the picture's caption turns bold or italic because of the place has bold or italic settings. About the story: my best advice is: I understand that you're new and that you need help throughout the beggining. It's all gonna be easier when you get to the end. I went through it. BUT, if you think I'm delayed on the story, go on. I started a storyline very late, not too long ago. I'm gonna post the story on different sections, on different chapters to have time. I don't have dates, so, if you think I'm late, just go for it, I'll help. Davidchola2 10:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Wesker SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER *SPOILER If you wanna know what is going to happen to Wesker, be prepared. If you read this, it's your fault. Wesker was one of the hardest characters to make. I can't fight the best image about him. I want his face not too harsh, but I want him with sunglasses and black clothes. SPOILER: he turns back on his group and reveals himself as a traitor and spy for the main antagonist Naizen Fujimaru. He is later betrayed by his sister Margaret, whose plans didn't want his brother on them. She tries to kill him with a curse, but he evaded it. He faked his death to plan how to kill her and his former leader. He understood it wasn't good to keep himself in that way. And that's about it. He later makes cameos as a supporting force for Gotei 13 in my next chapters. Davidchola2 20:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Tip A friendly tip, KrazyKeke, in your article Insanity, please make the content yours, don't copy it. It's easy to recognize it from Xcution's article, even easier if, throughout the time, we analyse your type of writing. You don't need to change the content, just the way you wrote it and specifying how the organization works. Davidchola2 21:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Greetings Hello KrazyKeke. My name is Blankslate (but I'd prefer you call me Slate for short :D) and I've been on this wiki for a few months. I've noticed that you've made quite a name for yourself on this wiki and your articles are very interesting indeed. Would you like to RP sometime? Blankslate 21:08, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Coming from me, RPing isn't as hard as it looks. It just takes some time and effort to do it right. You should have seen me try to do Wrath of the Archdemon Athena within the first day that it was made :l And that's what makes your characters so interesting in that they aren't crazy powerful like Kawahiru or Ultharon. Makes your articles stand out you know? Blankslate 21:36, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Possible RP Hmm. Well, what is your status on this story involving the majority of your characters? I don't mean to sound intrusive of course, but as your story is more developed within your mind, I wouldn't be able to think of a good story involving them. You could of course, and the main spare character that I can use is my newest one: Rushifā Sureiyā Hey, Kraky! Hey, KrakyKeke! So, I was seeing some of your articles and what I find is that you seen to be using Nihongodict in a different way (I don't want to say bad) than you should! Instead of copying the hiragan of katakana (simple symbols), you should be using the translations on the beggining, that have no romaji reading below. Also, for verbs, it's better if you write "to" of the beggining (e.g. to walk). Also, you have some irregularities on your articles; in some the format of the text is good in the parts it should be, in others it's not! A trick I use, and the only way it works unless they fix it, is that to increase the indent (to make the text further from the borders) don't use the button to do so. Instead go to source mode and put ":" on the beggining of the phrase. This is used on Shikai and Resurección Special Ability. Also, the points you make on Shikai or Resurección Special Ability should have a ":*" behind the phrase to space it from the borders. I hope I didn't bother you with so much info (I can't hold the info ;P). Davidchola2 10:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Welcome back! Hi! So, the template for Israphel is the Template:Location infobox. If you wanna know about the symbols, I get them from misterysymbols.com, where I do PrtScn (printscreen) and I cut it to make the square. Also, I had several ideas that I'm excited about, especially Hitō and Awaki, master and student, which will make part of my first chapter. I believe that I'll probably post the intro and each chapter with some distance (1 week to 1 month). But, I'm also at school, so I too have things to do that can't be left behind. I am also not always in the mood to do the story. Also, if you want images for more characters that are closer to your vision, check out here [ link ], where you choose the likes and dislikes and a list of anime characters appear. Then, go to Google, and type the character's name followerd by "myanimelist", where you'll find a bigger and probably better image. If not, go to the "Image" category on the same page of the character. You can also check the character's anime wiki. Welcome back! --Davidchola2 09:56, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Fullbringer (Check source mode!) A Fullbringer is basically a Human with Hollow powers. Use the Human template and in the signature skill put Fullbring. Also, in order to make links (which should be known, because it's basic and very helpful) not only in templates, but in source mode you do word and it gives you a link. In order to write something different that goes to a link, I'll show you Awaki: Awaki's teacher. I want it to go to Hitō, so I do Awaki's teacher. An that's about it. I recommend you start learning a bit more about the source mode, 'cause it's very handy! Davidchola2 07:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2 Thank you for taking the time to say hello :) Well, I skimmed over your articles *at best* and I don't see anything wrong with it besides the occasional misspelling or gramatical error. I like the themes you put into your locations and organizations, though descriptions on the Personal Bios of the Character Articles could be lengthened. The way I see it, the more important a character is, the more attention to detail and description there should be in their articles. Other than that, you're coming off on a good start and I'd like to see how things unfold for your storyline and characters ;) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) History Its good that you decided to do so, because I'm not sure if mine is going to evolve much for the time being. I've found the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki, which I also like the anime, and lately, I've been more interested in it. I will come back to my story soon, and I'm thinking of making the Arrancar Arc, where they invade Hell, a main one and the other smaller ones, like, in order to get to Kaguro (the main bad guy), during the time they are trying to do so, they happen to do the other arcs, like in Bleach, when, while trying to get to Aizen, they went through several arcs before so. It's relatively easy to make a story page. You don't need any template. Just put, before your story a Previous Chapter | Next Chapter, with links to them. Then, each part, put Part I, Part II, Part III, etc. in Heading 2 format. And, that's about it. For me, instead of constantly saying which character is it, I put: e.g. (Awaki (A): "Hello.". And, after the first one I put (A) "How are you?". Doing so helps me know which characters are which without always writing their names. Also, if you can, on the first appearance of each character, try to put the picture of every main character and always put the link to every character whenever its thier first appearance. Davidchola2 07:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Davidchola2